Changing Winds
by MistressNyx
Summary: "Kaze held up her sword, found the corners of the space quickly and sliced. The window opened and she could feel a gentle nighttime breeze flow out of it, carrying the scents of water, leaves, and soil, which were not found in this harsh dimension..." Act


A/N: Okee, I have got a looooong note about this story, so please read through it to know what you're getting into.  
  
A. This fic is a crossover between DBZ and one of my novels. I haven't posted it, but you don't need to know anything at all about the plot or story before you read this, so don't worry.  
  
B. Kaze is NOT a Mary Sue. She is an original character with a personality. Nor is Hono'o. So there.  
  
C. This has romance in it, but not anything between, say, Kaze and Trunks or Hono'o and Bura. PLEASE do not let this deter you from reading this.   
  
D. Thoughts are in these:   
  
E. I disregard GT in every way possible. Although that really doesn't matter in this fic… ^^; It takes place right after the Buu saga.  
  
F. The ages are:  
Kaze: 24  
Hono'o: ??? unknown, appears to be in his upper twenties  
Aku: 16  
Gohan: 20  
Videl: 19  
Goten: 10  
Trunks: 11  
Vegeta, Goku and Piccolo are just Vegeta, Goku, and Piccolo.  
  
G. Have fun with the story!  
  
  
The Changing Winds: Prolog  
  
  
  
The winds swept over the ground and the dust flew over the dark brown horizon. Lightning sizzled through the red sky, and illuminated everything in the fading light. As the mammoth red star sunk beneath the planet's rim, a huge stream of darkness sped through the air, which was followed by a cackle and man's scream of pain.  
  
There seemed to be a battle in the sky. The one who had screamed, a youthful man who was very tanned with wild black hair and many scars, was falling through the air with his face twisted in pain. A blonde-haired woman with a conspicuous X shaped scar on her cheek hovered and watched him plummet, her wings beating furiously.  
  
"No! Hono'o!" she shouted and turned her wings to fly towards him. Suddenly, a punch landed on her face and a knee was shoved into her back. The woman began to drop out of the sky, her eyes squeezed shut. The attacker was a girl, no more than sixteen, with dark black hair, pale skin, and slanted, cold eyes.  
  
"So, Kaze," said the girl imperiously. "It seems that you have not become any better a fighter, now have you?" She turned her nose up with a smirk. "I guess that means you'll have the same fate as Flame-Boy over there!"   
  
Kaze's eyes flew open, her wings beat, and she quickly reached back to un-sheath her sword. Bringing the blade in front of her she charged through the sky towards the girl. "Die Demon!!!"   
  
The enemy's catlike eyes narrowed and she drew a long dagger moments before the steel crashed together. Kaze growled deep in her throat as she whirled around and down to try and slice her opponent's stomach. The girl, however, lowered her dagger to protect herself, then kicked her as hard as she could in the gut. The woman flew back several feet until she was kneed in the back. "Die!!!" the younger screamed hoarsely as she raised the blade above her head to deliver the final blow.  
  
Kaze gasped, buckled her body, and rolled off her knee. She smirked with morbid pleasure as her enemy brought the dagger down deep into her thigh and shrieked in pain. Crimson blood poured out from the wound and fell to the ground. Taking this opportunity, the woman flipped back, and lifted her hand.  
  
"Death…" A point of shimmering green light formed at her fingertips and soon grew into a huge ball. "Hurricane!" It was released and sped towards the foe.  
  
"Damn!" the girl cursed. She dislodged the knife from her bleeding leg and brought it to the air. She closed her eyes for a split-second, then cut an X across the space. The corners of the world were torn apart and a square of peaceful navy-blue was revealed. She jumped through just as the attack rushed past.  
  
"No!" screamed Kaze. She flew desparately towards it, but passed through only air as the square closed. The woman stood for a moment, then dropped down to the ground. She looked about for her partner. Quickly spotting the man she knelt by him and put his arm around her shoulder to support him as they stood. "Aku really did a number on ya this time, didn't she Hono'o?" Kaze said with a weak smile.  
  
He only grunted in reply.  
  
"Well," she said, her smile fading. "She cut into another world again. We have to follow her."  
  
"Dammit," Hono'o commented.  
  
Kaze held up her sword, found the corners of the space quickly and sliced. The window opened and she could feel a gentle nighttime breeze flow out of it, carrying the scents of water, leaves, and soil, which were not found in this harsh dimension. Taking a deep breath of cool air, she shifted Hono'o to her arms and jumped through to the reality on the other side.  
  
  
  
There. That was the prolog. Catch your interest? I certainly hope so. R&R please!  
  
Next Time: Gohan, Videl, Trunks, and Goten are going to take part in a small martial arts tournament! It seems, though, they may have some strong company!   
  
  
Remember to type in that lil' box down there! ^_~   



End file.
